Ten Ways to Use Your Handcuffs
by bonescastlerock
Summary: *!SPOLIER ALERT!* this is just a little something that popped into my head when I found out what 4x10 is called! :D


***!Spoiler Alert!***

**AN: so this just kind of popped into my head when I found out that 4x10 is called "Cuffed" and also the titbit that was on tvline dot com last week that Beckett and Castle were going to be handcuffed together in an upcoming episode… My brain went crazy, but it is a one shot. **

**The epilogue to Just One Night should (fingers crossed) be up by the end of the week, I haven't given up, it's just a little stuck right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, they're just fun to play with.**

**Ten Ways to Use Your Handcuffs**

When Kate Beckett awoke groggily, the winter sun attempting to shine on her, she knew she had been drugged but that she hadn't been out for very long. It was when she tried to stand that she noticed not only the cramp I her neck, but also the metal around her left wrist. Her eyes followed her arm down to where the metal cuff was attached. It was only when her eyes followed the metal links around the metal bar that she noticed she was on a balcony. Her eyes continued on their path and saw Castle, still out cold on the balcony next to her.

_Great_, Beckett thought. _Just what I needed; to be stuck on a balcony with Richard Castle._ She was stretching her brain but the last thing she remembered was herself and Castle going to the suspects apartment, which is where they seemed to be now, but their suspect was nowhere in sight. Before they had got the hit on their suspect Castle had, ironically, been telling her ten different way she could use her handcuff, though none of them were risqué, and the situation they were in wasn't one of them. The man in question chose that moment to wake, but clearly just as groggy as Beckett had been.

"This is not how I imagined us the first time we woke up together." Castle mumbled, and continued once he had seen the handcuffs. "Or how I imagined us cuffed together."

"Uh Castle?" Beckett asked. "You do realise I'm here and can hear what you're saying, don't you?" Beckett smiled when she saw his face go a nice shade of crimson; he wasn't in his right mind but she didn't blame him, she didn't feel so crash hot either.

"Beckett?" Castle asked. "Where are we?"

"I believe we are at the suspects house." Beckett said, her voice level. "Cuffed to his balcony rail."

"What time is it?" He asked. "I can't reach my phone."

"It's a little after two." Beckett said after looking at her father's watch. "And before you ask, we've been her for a little over two hours, the boys should start to worry soon that we're not back from lunch."

The pair sat uncomfortably awaiting their, hopefully, imminent rescue

-!-!-!-

Several hours later the sun was making it's way steadily towards the New York skyline and the temperature was dropping so rapidly that Beckett didn't even thing to object when Castle suggested, with a waggle of his eyebrows, that they share body heat.

In theory it was a good idea, she would get the opportunity to cuddle up to Castle, something she had only admitted to herself a short while ago that she wanted to do. But in practice, it wasn't so easy. They were cuffed together, with the chain threaded through the beams on a balcony rail, so it wasn't like she could just sit between his legs her back to his front, a completely acceptable position for the boys to find them in. But alas she tried, in vain, to warm herself uncomfortably at his side.

Beckett was just of mind to give up and lean back against the railing when Castle grabbed her free hand and pulled her on top of himself; their fronts together.

"Castle!" Beckett exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sharing my body heat." He replied coyly. Beckett made to move herself back to the floor next to Castle when she felt his hand at her back. "Please stay." Castle said. "We both know you'll only get cold if you don't."

Kate looked up and glared at him, but on the inside she was doing a happy dance. She _wanted_ to cuddle with Castle. The glare only lasted a second before she rested her head on his chest, where it fit as though it were made for her. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, and felt his still on her back.

Beckett closed her eyes after a long day, feeling Castle place a light kiss on the top of her head before she fell asleep.

-!-!-!-

Beckett was woken sometime later by something pounding on the door; she then heard a crash and a thundering of footsteps before everything was deadly quite. She was confused to where she was, but she was comfortable, so she let the confusion slide and snuggled back in.

It was at this point that Castle started to wake as well. He looked down and saw Beckett lying on top of him, her head on his shoulder. _Surely this is a dream_ he thought, and if it was a dream he should be fine to kiss her as much as he liked.

"Hello Beautiful." He mumbled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

To say that Beckett was startled would have been an understatement, but she was also pleasantly surprised, she wasn't about to give up on the opportunity to kiss Richard Castle again, without anyone watching.

As Beckett responded to his kiss she felt his tongue probe against her lips, she gladly granted him entrance and so started a battle of dominance. She ran her hand through his hair, and felt his hand connect with the skin of her back. A myriad of sensations ran through her and she moaned into his mouth.

Castle and Beckett were so engrossed with each other that neither noticed the tall Hispanic man and shorter Irish man leave their presence mumbling something about seeing mum and dad making out, and how bad a mental image that put in their minds.

Back out on the balcony the couple finally had to break apart for air. Beckett leaned her forehead on Castle's and grinned, a matching one shinning back up at her.

"Am I dreaming?" Castle asked her softly.

"If you are so am I." Beckett responded, lifting her head and looking around. She immediately put her head on his shoulder again, groaning as she realised where they were, and why she was woken in the first place, before lifting her head again.

"Esposito!" She called. "Ryan! It's safe to come out now." _This wasn't going to be awkward at all_ Beckett thought as she started to move off of Castle's lap.

"If those boys are coming out here, you're not going anywhere." Castle told her, pressing her hips gently to his own.

"Care to explain what's going on out here?" Esposito asked, a smirk on his face.

Beckett indicated towards their cuffed wrists. "If you'd just let us free so we could get back to the precinct." She said with a glare in her eye.

Esposito quickly unlocked the set of handcuffs, handed them back to their owner and they boys promptly left. Neither one of them wanted to alight the wrath of Beckett upon them.

-!-!-!-

A couple of hours later, after an interesting talk with Gates, Castle and Beckett were standing awkwardly in the elevator on their way down from the homicide floor. Beckett glanced at Castle, who was standing on the other side of the elevator. She waned to continue what they had started on the balcony, but didn't know how. Just as she had plucked up the courage to just go over there and kiss him when the elevator pinged its arrival at the ground floor and with that ping Beckett chickened out.

"Goodnight Castle." Beckett said after they had stepped off of the elevator. She paused a moment then turned away.

"Wait, come to dinner with me." Castle said moving towards her as she turned back to face him. When he was close enough that only she could hear him he continued. "And maybe afterwards I can tell you the ten things I _really _want to do with your handcuffs."


End file.
